bath time
by unsociable
Summary: this is along the line of how i thought the bathroom rapey scene in season 6 should have gone. i do apologise for my lack of grammor and various spelling mistakes. spike & buffy my first proper story so be nice!


Leaning over the bath She couldn't quite belive the pain shooting out in waves all over her back.

Stuipd vampie doesn't understand the meaning of rhetorical it was a stupid question but it was rhetorical none the less. How was I supose to know that a pile of dust could acctually kick me into a tombstone. God I hate vamipre! Stupid vampires. All the same just like stupid spike. Spike. I hate him most of all. How could he hurt me in the ways he did and why did I let him. Why did I always go back for more? Why was he just so irresistably beautiful. Why cant he just leave me alone or at least stop being all sexy and stuff around me. Why is it just so hard to stop myself kissing him all over everytime he comes into a room. I need to find more self controll. He is such a pig and just wont respect that I have made my decision and chose not to be with him. Ever ever again.

As buffy straightened up from the bath, the pain that shot up her spine made her suck in a long breath of air.

"You ok there luv? Did u hurt yourself?"

Bloody hell! Think of spike and he turns up! And in my bathroom. I bet he jsu waltsed in without even knocking. Did I just say bloody hell? Shit I really really need 2 stop spending time with spike.

"What are you doing here Spike? Get out."

"We need to talk." Spike said slowly shutting the bathroom door and turning to face Buffy.

"No we don't spike. I have said all I need to say. Its over and that's finial. If you really I'd love me then you would respect my wishes and back off." Oh god. Restraint Buffy. You are in control. Don't give in to him.

"I do love you. And I know you well enough to see when you are being…worn down lets say and I know that if I keep pushing you thenyou will give in. I can see in your eyes that you want me. I can sell your erousal getting stronger with each step I take towards you. You know you love me Buffy. I just want to make you feel again."

Spike took another step towards her and she could feel the cold that radiated from his body. Buffy took a step back and Spike another forward.

"No Spike!"

"You know you love me Buffy. I just wanna make you feel again. Just tell me you love me I know you do."

Spike slipped one hand inside her dressing gown, stroking and massaging the soft flesh of her breast, pushing her up against the wall as he did so. Buffy held back a gasp. The pain in her back and the contrast of his soft touch was amazing.

"No Spike! Get off me it hurts. My back it hurts. I said no spike it hurts."

Spike wasn't stoping he carried on pushing up agains her. He was totally right. He knew her far too well to know that she would eventually give in to him.

"Why wont you admit you love me. I know you feel it when im inside you. Im going to make you feel it again."

Oh god this feels good. He really needs to stop. Oh god hes not going to stop. Hes not going to stop. Its like hes gonna force himself on me. Oh god!

"Spike you have to stop get off me! We're not gonna do this Spike!"

Buffy pushed spike to the side and walked towards the door.

Just keep walking be strong. Keep your self controll Buffy, your not an animal.

As she grasped for the door handell Spike grabbed her by the shoulder and yanker her backwards. Stumbling she grabbed the shower curtain for support pulling it down and falling to the floor. Spike forceably fell on top of her, sending waves of pain all over her back, groping every inch of her body.

"Im gonna make you feel it Buffy. Im gonna make you say it."

Oh my god! He really is going to force himself on me. Thought Buffy in a wild panic. She tried to move and clawed at him and then at the floor to drag herself away from him. Spike grabbed on of her legs and pulled her towrds him and flipping her over so that he lay on top of her face to face.

"Spike stop it it hurts. You cant do this to me, why would you do this to….."

Buffy gasped as Spike slid a hand under her dressing gown again and slowly stroked upward on her inner thigh. She could feel herself being turned on and she knew she wouldn't beable to hold out much longer and that soon she would have to give in.

Spike too could smell her arousal and knew that evern though she was fighting him and beggiung him to stop he wanted it just as badly as he did, he could feel her need. Her hunger for him and it spured him on.

Slipping one finger inside her she gasped and he felt her body quiver under his touch.

"I cannot belive you are doing this to me. This is rape Spike. You cant force yourself on somes one and claim to love them at the same time!"

As he unbuckeld his trousers and slid them down her tried desperately to ignore her plea. He could feel that she wanted it. He knew that she loved him. She knew that he loved her and this would male her admit her love. He did love her. This was proof. How did she make him feel this way. What if she was right though? What if this would just prove to her that he was a monster and destroy any feelings that she had ever had for him. What if she didn't want this? Was he reading her wrong?

At that thought Spike stoppped. What had he been thinking forcing himself on her. He was a monster she had been right all along.

"buffy i….im so…"

His sentence was cut short by the soft yet urgent touch of Buffys lips on his. He felt her legs slowly shart to curl around his pulling him back towards her, back inside her just as he had started to pull out.

"Buffy what are you…I was stoping I cant do this to you. I cant hurt you like this. I don't want to be a rapist. I don't want to be a monster."

"Its not rape if its mutual. You were right spike. You were so unbelivably right. I want you. I have always wanted you. I need you inside me. Make me feel again."

Her hands that were holding his face, holding it still so that she coloud look into the blue pools of light that were his eyes. She could still feel him slowing down his pace and she could see in his eyes how he felt about what he thought he had done. Placing his hands on hers he pulled her hands from his face and looked away from her.

"You don't want this Buffy. You deserve better than me, I im sorry."

Buffy then grabbed spike by the shoulders and puller him down on top of her again, forgetting the pain in her back, and kissed his lips, then along his jaw to his ear.

"I do want this spike. I want you. There is no one better than you."

She started to move in a slow rhythm with his body, holding him tightly against her. Kissing down her neck and over her chest spike began to quicken his pace, moving fater as they both came close to the edge. As Buffy succame to the waves of pleasure that were given to her by spike, she pulled him closer to her, digging her nails into his back, drawing blood, wanting this whole experience to last longer.

"Harder Spike! Harder!"

Sucking and nipping at her neck, Spike also wanted it to last longer and felt that they couldn't be close enough. Gripping each other tightly both trying to hold on, neither of them wanted to stop. Buffy puller spikes face close and kissed at his neck. She brought her face up to his ear and whispered the words that he never truly thought she would ever say.

"I love you Spike."

Spike turned his face towards hers and looked into her eyes. She meant it. He could see that she truly meant it. With as feeling of overwhelming happiness spike let go without breaking eye contact.

Spike colapsed onto her and he held her in his arms untill she fell asleep. sliding away from her still supporting her head to turn off the taps of the newly overflowing bath. Once her breathing was steady and it was clear that she was sleeping deeply spike carefully lifted her and slipped his shirt over her head. Standing up with her still in her arms he carried her to her bed and layed her down with more care then he ever thought he was capable of and he lay down next to her and wraped her in his arms falling straight to sleep. She slept soundly in his arms all night and spike had never been happier.


End file.
